A Half Heavily Girl
by Aira Akachi
Summary: "Aku ingin hidup. Tapi bukanlah hidup yang seperti ini."


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: AU,over-fantasy, gaje tingkat dewa, typo ,lebay,OOC,garing,dll

Terinspirasi dari A Half Heavenly Girl karya Mizuto Aqua

Tak sepenuhnya saya copas , untuk chapter-chapter awal hampir sama dengan komiknya.

Summary:

Aku hanya ingin hidup. Tetapi bukan yang seperti ini.

Chapter 1: Prolog

"_Sakura,kau mempunyai keberuntungan tiada tara"_

"_Meskipun kau hampir tenggelam dan hanyut di sungai , tapi Sakura bisa pulang dengan selamat"_

"_Itu karena Ibu di Surga selalu menjaga kita"_

Itulah kata kakak padaku saat aku masih kecil.

Kata-kata itu seolah menjadi mantra untuk menjadi bahagia bagiku. . .

..._~Pusat Belanja Midoriyama~_...

Seorang gadis berpakaian sekolah Ryuugasaki berdiri didepan sebuah kios sambil memejamkan mata dan menggenggam kalung indah yang ditengah-tengah hiasannya terdapat magatama* didepan dadanya. Disebelahnya terdapat sesosok laki-laki berambut merah marun menemaninya ditengah antrian orang-orang yang mengantri untuk mengikuti lotre (undian ).

"Kumohon. Berikanlah keberuntungan yang tiada tara ", ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ok. Kami siap!", teriak semangat sang gadis sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Lalu diputarlah tuas yang dijadikan media lotre oleh pemilik kios.

_Klang klong klang klang klang klang_

_Deg deg deg_

Dengan was-was, semua pasang mata yang melihat kios itu menunggu bola keluar sebagai hadiah lotre.

_Trek_

Keluarlah bola dengan warna putih dari mesin lotre.

Sang pemilik kios pun membawa bola tersebut , dan ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dinding kios yang terdapat tempelan-tempelan keterangan untuk mengetahui hadiah apa dibalik bola ini.

"Hmmm, putih?", gumamnya.

_Cring! Cring!_

"Selamat! Bola putih ini no 3! Paket Makanan selama sebulan !", teriaknya sambil membunyikan lonceng.

"Huwaaaah ! Hebat, kak!", ucap sang gadis girang.

"Yes! Bagus , Sakura!", orang yang dimaksud sang gadis menyaut tak kalah girangnya.

"Sasori, Sakura. Hadiah no 2 laptop loh. Sayang yaa", Asuma -pemilik kios- berujar.

"Tidak , kok. Laptop gak bisa dimakan sih. Harus dijual dulu, kan repot", saut Sasori dan Sakura bersamaan dengan senyum mencurigakan (bagi Asuma tentunya).

"O-oh. Begitu rupanya ", gumam Asuma dengan kaku. 'Aneh'

#Haruno Sakura: Gadis berusia 16 tahun, pelajar di Ryuugasaki Gakuen (SMA)kelas II-Q. Tinggi 165,berat badan 45 kg. Memiliki kulit seputih susu, mulus tak bercela. Wajahnya manis dengan mata emerald yang indah , bulu matanya lentik, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis, dibingkai dengan rambutnya yang lembut dan panjang mencapai pinggang berwarna merah muda. Hanya saja , jidatnya itu agak sedikit lebih lebar dari yang lain. Perawakannya proposional. Sifatnya ceria, selalu bersemanangat, suka membantu orang lain , ramah, perhatian, polos. Maka dari itu, jangan heran kalau ia popular dan mempunyai banyak teman. Sebagai pelajar , Sakura termasuk siswi yang rajin dan cerdas. Menyanyi adalah hobinya. Ia sebenarnya anak semata wayang keluarga Haruno jika dilihat dari sisi biologis. Namun 5 tahun sebelum Sakura lahir, kedua orang tua Sakura mengadopsi Akasuna Sasori. Secara tidak langsung, Sakura menganggap dia kakaknya. Ketika usia Sakura menginjak 6 tahun, kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat terbang yang akan pergi menuju Youni Gakure untuk bekerja. Sehingga sejak saat itu, mereka berdua –bersama sasori- yatim piatu. Dalam memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari, setiap pulang sekolah sakura bekerja paruh waktu di café .

#Akasuna Sasori: laki-laki berusia 24 tahun, bekerja sebagai pegawai swasta di Perusahaan teknologi terkenal . Ia diadopsi oleh kedua orang tua Sakura pada usia 3 tahun. Wajahnya babyface , dengan mata hazel dan rambut merah marun. Sasori dan Sakura tinggal di rumah bekas orang tuanya , tak besar namun sederhana.

"Bagiku dan Sakura , paket makanan ini lebih memuaskan!", ucap Sasori.

"Ya! Makanan itu penting!", timpal sang adik.

"Ayo kita pulang",ajak Sasori.

Mereka berdua mulai meninggalkan Midoriyama dengan riang gembira, tentunya karena hari ini mereka mendapatkan jatah makanan selama sebulan penuh.

"Hmm, kak. Kakak duluan aja, aku pulangnya nanti sore aja ya? Mau ke café dulu, hehe"

"Iya iya, jangan sampai kecapean ya. Hari ini pesanannya sukiyaki loh. Jam 5 kau harus sudah ada di rumah. Kalau tidak, kakak habiskan sendiri sukiyakinya", ancam Sasori.

"Ih! Kakak rakus deh ! baiklah , aku akan pulang jam 5. Awas kalau sukiyakinya dihabisin", ujar Sakura memasang wajah cemberut dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ahahahaha! Ya sudah , hati-hati yaa", Sasori mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura pelan .

"Iya"

. . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . .

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju Cafe dimana ia bekerja. Ketika ia melewati sebuah kuil , terdapat seorang laki-laki duduk termenung sendiri menyandar pada tihang kuil. Pakaian yang dipakainya membuat sang pemilik terkesan misterius.

Sakura berhenti melangkah dan mendekati sosok tersebut, karena merasa kasihan . entah kenapa.

'Laki-laki itu kenapa? Apa dia terluka?', tanyanya dalam hati.

Karena merasa ada seseorang yang mendekatinya, orang itu mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berani

menghampirinya.

"Serahkan Magatama-mu padaku. Jika tidak, nyawa-mu dalam bahaya,nona."

My First Fic, wkwkwkwk.

Gaje ya?

Maaf ya,senpai. Saya masih belajar . :3

Mind to review


End file.
